


Perceptor’s Day Out

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, character: bluestreak, character: perceptor, genre: general, rating: k, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=890809#t890809">Prompt</a> from ancara_iiii: hmmm...Bluestreak and Perceptor .... "Perceptor's Day out :)" Doesn't have to be smut...just feeling bad for Percy, he just doesn't get enough screen time imo :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptor’s Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I know all the variations of quartz I use here aren’t found in the same places, just go with it, it’s to make Percy happy. ^_~

**Title:** Perceptor’s Day Out  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Characters:** Perceptor, Bluestreak  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=890809#t890809) from ancara_iiii: hmmm...Bluestreak and Perceptor .... "Perceptor's Day out :)" Doesn't have to be smut...just feeling bad for Percy, he just doesn't get enough screen time imo :D  
 **Notes:** I know all the variations of quartz I use here aren’t found in the same places, just go with it, it’s to make Percy happy. ^_~

 

**Perceptor’s Day Out**

 

“Hey, Percy. How’s the project going?” Bluestreak asked as he stepped carefully in to the lab.

Perceptor didn’t answer at first, but as soon as he was finished, he smiled up at Bluestreak. “It is coming along, unfortunately, I can do no more until the programs are finished integrating. Is there something I can help you with?”

Bluestreak smiled brightly. “That’s great! And no, not really help, but I have something you should really see, it’s totally up your alley, I really think you’ll like it. Wanna come with me and see? Promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Perceptor looked around the lab. “I really do have other items I should work on...” The smile fell off Bluestreak’s face, and Perceptor felt a twinge of guilt. “Though, I do suppose if we do not linger too long-“

“Great!” Bluestreak chirped, darting forward to grab Perceptor’s hand, all but dragging him out of the lab. Perceptor smiled, following dutifully after the gunner, not that he was being given a choice. Bluestreak didn’t release his hand until they exited the Ark. “Hop in!” Bluestreak said, transforming, his passenger door opening in front of Perceptor.

Perceptor scanned the route as they drove, and drove, and drove some more. “Where are we going, Bluestreak?”

“Almost there!” came the chipper response.

Perceptor relaxed, deciding to let Bluestreak save his surprise. It was another half hour before they pulled to a stop, and Bluestreak’s door opened. Perceptor exited, and transformed out of his alt mode. They were in a plush green forest, mountains rising up all around them.

“In here!” Bluestreak called, voice as excited as his perked and twitching doorwings indicated he was.

Perceptor followed Bluestreak into the cavern, lost in shadows at first as his optics adjusted. Once they did, his gasp rung off the crystals. “Magnificent!”

“Hah. Watch this.” Bluestreak turned on his headlights, the light bouncing, refracting, and glittering off millions of crystal clusters.

Perceptor stared around them in awe. “I wonder what type of crystal they are.” He stepped closer to a sparkling stalagmite, fingers gently reaching out to touch. “I am loath to disrupt them just to sate my own curiosity.”

“Don’t have to. Here.” The light shifted, shadows dancing as Bluestreak walked deeper into the cavern, and bent. He turned back to Perceptor with a hand full of loose crystal points. “There’s lots just laying around. Different colors too, I think. Ooo! This one has little black stripes in it.”

Perceptor crossed to Bluestreak, and smiled as he ran a quick scan. “That is a rutilated quartz. This one here is an amethyst.”

“What’s this yellow one?”

“Citrine. And the pink-hued one is rose quartz.”

“How can all these different stones be in the same cave?”

“They are variants of the same stone. The color is determined by the minerals at hand when they grew.” Perceptor took the offered citrine, and transformed into his microscope form. “Fascinating.”

Bluestreak ran back and forth all through the cavern, bringing Perceptor anything interesting or unusual for a while. Perceptor eventually rose from his alt mode, and then wandered the cavern himself. Hours passed, and he would not have noticed at all except for Bluestreak suggesting they have some energon.

Perceptor consumed the fuel absently. They should get back, but he had seen a rather sizable sample toward the back, and he wanted to at least scan it before they left. Bluestreak grinned, and offered to help.

“Hey, Percy, it’s started to get late. I promised Prowl we’d be back by dark, and I don’t want them to worry, but I can’t call in because the mountains sorta block our comms this far in, so is it ok if we get headed back now?”

Perceptor looked up from the small collection of starburst rutilated crystals he had found. “Oh! Oh my, yes! I never intended to stay out so long. They must be wondering where I went.”

“Nah, it’s ok. I told Prowl where I was taking you, so the Autobots do know where we are if anything happened, so you don’t have to worry, besides, we’re both pretty good shots if the ‘Cons decide to bug us, but I don’t think they will, even the humans don’t seem to know about this place anymore. I found it totally by accident.” Bluestreak led them out of the cave. “You have some good samples to take back, right? I grabbed a pretty one for my room, but you can study it first if you want, I just thought the colors were nice, see?”

He held out a chunk of crystal that filled his palm, banded from deep purple, to clear quartz, then shaded a rosy dark pink. It shone in the late afternoon sun as it filtered through the leaves. Perceptor smiled, noticing for the first time how the tension he had been carrying for weeks had eased. “It is quite lovely.” Impulsively, and because Perceptor was sure Bluestreak would not mind, he stepped forward and hugged the young gunner. “Thank you, Bluestreak.”

Bluestreak beamed. “Anytime!” He put the crystal in his subspace, flashed Perceptor one last grin, then transformed.

Perceptor transformed as well, settling himself comfortably in Bluestreak’s passenger seat. For the return trip, he set aside his lists and equations, and simply enjoyed the steady purr of Bluestreak’s engine and the way inertia pulled him left or right as they wound out of the mountains.

It was a soothing end to a beautiful day.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
